Faithfully
by EleganceInABox
Summary: A Holtzbert Fic! The song meant the world to them, so Holtzmann used it to make the best day of their lives even better.


It was a day neither of them knew would come, as well as one they couldn't wait for. Erin had spent almost a year planning out every detail while Holtzmann worked and danced around, giving a suggestion every once in a while.

Then the day came, a chilly November afternoon and Dr. Erin Gilbert couldn't do anything to calm her nerves. She had hunted ghosts, and that didn't scare her; but marrying the love of her life seemed to. She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror.

'God,' she thought, 'how much whiter can I get?' She love the wedding dress sh had picked out, it was so her, and everyone who had come into hr room said she looked exquisite, but it seemed all wrong now. All of it seemed wrong. Erin seemed to be haunted by the smallest of details that seemed to have gotten past her. She kept trying to breathe and work past her nerves, but every breathe she took made her hyperventilate more. There were only ten minutes until the ceremony officially began, she knew all her loved ones would already be in the church room, waiting eagerly for her.

By this point, there was no going back. Though, she had to admit that there was never any going back. Looking past all her fear and anxiety, she knew that in the end she would be happy. She would have Holtzmann as a wife, and she couldn't ask for more.

That's what finally made her smile, the thought of her wife to be dancing and goofing around. She couldn't have asked for a better significant other, and from the moment she met Holtzmann in that lab all those years ago, she couldn't imagine her life without her.

Erin turned to the clock, and saw that it was time. She took one last look in the mirror, smiled, grabbed her bouquet and walked out of the room. As she headed towards the sanctuary and heard her guests hushed voices, there were only fifty people there, but it still seemed like a lot from what Erin could hear. Then she was there, waiting in the doorway.

Holtzmann was looking down at her feet when Erin had arrived at the doorway, and looked up one the bridal march began to play. A big grin spread across her face as she took her wife-to-be in. Her brown hair was down in spirals that framed her face perfectly, her dress was a perfect fit, showing off the slight curves of Erin's body, and a smile that could outshine the sun. As she drew nearer, Holtzmann could feel her palms begin to sweat. It wasn't until this point that she felt nervous. She wiped her hands on the pants of her suit, and smiled as Erin reached her at the alter.

The couple faced each other and smiled.

"Come here often?" Hotlzmann asked quietly, which made Erin giggle a little, before turning and listening to the priest. This part, for Holtzmann, took for-ev-er. All she wanted to say was "I do" and be married to the angel next to her, but no. Granted, it made Erin happy because this was how her parents were married, and their parents. It was the ONLY part of the wedding that she wouldn't budge on, it had to be the traditional ceremony or none at all. And Holtzmann could not deny her love the one thing she really wanted.

The vows came and went, as did the saying of "I do". Then it was time for Holtz's favorite part, the kiss that sealed the marriage. She pulled Erin close, cupped her face in her hands and gave her a gentle kiss. She could feel Erin smile into the kiss, which she returned when she pulled away from her now wife. As they separated the cheers began, of course Patty and Abby were the loudest of all of them, being incredibly happy for their friends. Erin and Holtzmann turned and faced their adoring public hand-in-hand, and proceeded to walk back down the aisle towards the front doors of the church. They then climbed into the backseat of the Ecto-1 and waited for their two friends to join them.

As soon as the whole team was in the car, they lead the procession of wedding goers to the firehouse, where the reception was being held.

The reception was planned by Holtzmann, and Erin couldn't be prouder of her for it. She had feared that it was going to be crazy or out of control, similar to the inventions Holtzmann was known for, but it wasn't that at all. There was a huge table full of food, a place where the DJ, Patty, could play her music, tables that were decorated beautifully, as well as an elegant cake (aside from the fact that the cake topper was a little ghost, much to Erin's dismay.) Erin smiled at her wife as people gave toast, mingled, and ate. It was the best day of her life, and she knew it couldn't get any better than this. Then Patty announced it was time for their first dance.

"I am very pleased to introduce," Patty boomed. "Dr. Jillian Holtzmann and Dr. Erin Gilbert-Holtzmann!" The crowd cheered as the couple made their way to the makeshift dance floor and readied themselves for their dance. That's when the song played, Faithfully. Holtzmann knew it by heart, and sang along as they danced. Erin teared up the moment she heard the first chord.

"Jillian..." She whispered as they danced. "Thank you."

Holtzmann stopped her singing and smiled at her wife, "I knew you'd love it."

Unbeknownst to their guests, this is the song that played on the night that they confessed their feelings for each other. It was THEIR song, and Erin couldn't have been happier that it was the song that they were dancing to at their wedding.

In her heart of hearts, she knew this day would come. She had known from the moment she laid eyes on Dr. Jillian Holtzmann. And no matter how hard she tried to hide her feelings by awkwardly flirting with Kevin, she knew that Holtzmann was the person for her. And she couldn't have been happier.


End file.
